uncle_shermanfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules of the Wiki
This wiki, like any wiki, has a set of rules that need to be followed. Here is a list of rules and regulations. User Page and Content Users can put almost anything they wish on their user page. There are still rules that apply what you can and can't put onto your user page. You can have: * Images (that do not violate the guidelines) * Videos (That do not violate the guidelines * GIFs (That do not violate the guidelines) * Links to websites, images or videos (That do not violate the guidelines) Though you cannot have: * Mature Content (18+) This will most certainly result in a ban. Referencing things such as kissing are fine, but if you provide more vivid details or use images, videos and\or GIFs that contain mature content, you will be in trouble. * Offensive Content. Please do not put stuff on your user page that may offend others. Do not make fun of people for their Race, Appearance, Religion, Sexuality, Gender, and etcetera. These also include jokes about sensitive topics. Don't make a holocaust joke. Not here. * Profuse Swearing. Read below. But make sure something like Damn isn't repeated tons of times. Profanity Words such as Heck, or Crap, are fine as they aren't considered profanity. Words like Hell or Damn are okay, but please do not overuse them. Anything else considered profanity, that is not one of the previously listed words or phrases are not acceptable. These include: F*ck/F*cking/F*ck You Sh*t/Sh*tting/Sh*tty P*ssy when not referring to a cat A** when not referring to a donkey/A**hole N*gga/N***** C*nt D*ck/C*ck when not referring to a person's name or a chicken Telling someone to go to Hell (I will update this list later.) This list may change as I grow older but for now, this is how it is. Article Creation and Spam There are rules regarding the creation of articles and how much they can be made. Article Information Pretty much anything can be put on an article (that doesn't violate the guidelines.) However, you can't just be putting article info all willy-nilly! The junk you type must make at least some coherent sense. You cannot create a page and simply just type the alphabet. It has no relevance here, and I would create a page for the alphabet if I felt it needed really one. Not all articles are required to be all super-detailed with multiple headers and mixes of symbols, but if you want to make a page for an object, character or etc, it can't be too simple. For example, you cannot make a page about Thanos and simply say "He is a purple evil guy". I won't tolerate pages like that. Make sure pages have a purpose. Amount of Pages Created Of course, there's a limit to the number of pages you can create. There really isn't a set number, but if you don't make 10 pages in a single day, you'll be fine. Spam There are multiple ways one can spam, so I might as well talk about them individually. Spamming Pages- Just read above "Spam". Make sure you limit the number of pages you create in a 24 hour period, and if you do create multiple pages make sure they have a point. Spamming Message Walls- Will anyone ever has multiple messages on their message wall? Probably not. But that doesn't mean you can't spam someone with the same message unless it is extremely important. Spamming Images, Videos, and/or GIFs- Don't spam these anywhere. It's as simple as that. Spamming Blog Posts- Still it is unlikely that this Wiki would reach a point where multiple blog posts would be created. However, whether that's currently happening or not, do not make tons of blog posts in a single day.